monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monster Girls/@comment-38965165-20190722145732/@comment-28144855-20190723222931
"A kind of Werecat that only inhabits the Zipangu region. They possess high magical power and are distinguished by having a tail split in two. Using their magical power, they can change into the animal form of a cat. Similar to other races unique to Zipangu, they have lived among humans as neighbours since ancient times. Even in human settlements they can often be seen in both their cat form and their original form." Taken directly from the Nekomata's profile. This form is their original for a 1000 years, or when Lilith rose to power as all Mamono have her trait via a DE link. We all know what primal means, that's not the Issue here as her original/monster form is what is her present state. Remember, It goes for Dwarves that they are now monsters as now exist only as monsters, dark Elves... I also stated while it could be possible, it would not be a species trait, but multiple solutions present in the setting heavily implies it is canonicaly very possible to achieve, if one puts time and /or sex into it, regardless of race. For some it would be a waste of effort even if they could as it would be downgrading for their look and the overall form and it's usefulness for what the Monsters are 'programed' to be by the current DL, having sex with men and living everyday lives with them. It is written in world's perspective in the present timeline of MGE, so it would address tings as are the in the Present Reality, it even place the ones from the ancient times in a separate sentence. You can directly apply the comic book terms and it will made perfect sense. With Lilith becoming the DL, that Sekai's Monsters turned into Monstergirls as the new Reality. Same as when a new writer overtakes a project, we've seen it in Marvel and DC. It always ends in retcons and the latest becoming canon of Original. In our case, Monster become Mamono, but their primal iterations are known as fact, with hard evidences to support left in the world. The same way many of us have the official copies that are no longer canon, non original to the product sold today we have in our homes piled on our shelves or stuffed in random boxes. Original does not equal Primal. You still didn't gave a bit of a single proof of what you claimed? Why should anyone believe you? Again your assuming it is my guts feeling? Oh man it's hilarious how you actually think what you do is some science... OK, whatever floats your boat, but most of the stuff you 'called me out for' had nothing to do with canon MGE, but my own Realm, sometimes to be dickish and because most of the times you simply don't bother to read the whole thing in a convo about our own creations. Way to go Mr Mentalist! That's very brainy! Also, when I talked otherwise, I specified. It's the OMG Goku can't blow up a planet because he never did it in canon argument all over again.